SQ Drabbles
by intensedreams
Summary: Collection of drabbles and ficlets that are not long enough to deserve their own post ;)
1. Soooo, This Is Awkward

This was done for day 1 of the Summer Swan Queen Week 2014 - Awkward Situation.

* * *

"Good morning Hen- OH MY GOD!" Emma screeched, clutching her hands across her face, "MY EYES, MY POOR EYES!" She back pedalled, bumping into a solid body in the hallway.

"Emma what's the matter, dear?" Perfect eyebrows arched questioningly as the blonde turned.

A finger whipped out accusingly, "Your son! Your man boy male son has..." Emma's voice caught as she choked over the phase, "morning wood!" She finished dramatically with an whisper, eyes wide open as though this was the most horrific thing she could possibly ever encounter.

Whiskey hued eyes held green for a beat before rolling in an impressive display of 'oh for goodness sake'. "He is a boy, its what happens... apparently," Regina added after a pause. "I have read about it," she nodded sagely.

"But he has it right now! And just as I walked out and he was going to his bathroom. And now the image is seared forever on my brain and that is _not_ something I am able to deal with. He's just a kid." Emma paced their bedroom, arms flailing and ranting about how this was a dreadful situation.

"Sit," Regina commanded whilst pushing the blondes shoulder firmly towards their bed, "You calm your uptight self down and I shall go make sure you haven't caused our son to die from embarrassment."

Emma snorted at the uptight comment before inhaling sharply, "Good god does this mean we have to have _The Talk_ with him?"

Regina shook her head before leaving her wife and going out to the hallway, "Henry?" she called gently, knocking on his bathroom door where he had scuttled hastily, "You ok in there? You mother is having a coronary."

"Uh, yeah Mom, i'm fine, just you know, _dying_ from the horror" Henry's low tone filtered through the door.

"Do you want to talk about it? I've read up on normal bodily activities of a growing boy if you have any questions," Regina asked, brows crinkling.

"God, _no! _Mom! Gross... just... leave me alone I'll see you downstairs."

She considered pushing the issue but left it at that. If there were any issues, Henry would talk to one of them... Or David or one of the many men he had in his life. She nodded to herself before turning back to where Emma was probably still reeling. She smirked as she heard Henry yell, "Make sure Emma isn't having a panic attack."

* * *

Emma and Regina were having a silent discussion in the kitchen. Green eyes dared brown to make fun of her any more than she had, dark eyebrows arched in defiance whilst red lips twisted in amusement. Regina kept her mug pressed against her lips in an attempt to stop smirking but it was a very hard job.

"So not ready to have a kid who is growing up," Emma ventured morosely, sighing.

Regina placed her mug on the table delicately, "Neither am I but..." she paused searching for the correct term, "Freaking out..." Emma cringed, "Will not help the situation."

"I suppose Regina. I may have overreacted," Emma's confession was met with a snort of derision from the brunette. "Oh shut up woman," The blonde growled before smiling at the other woman to show she wasn't really annoyed.

They both straightened up unconsciously as Henry padded into the room in socks, clad in his school uniform. He grabbed a bowl and the cereal packet Regina had gotten out for him and brought them over the the table before settling down, studiously ignoring his mothers.

Silence settled over the trio, punctuated only by the scrape of Henry's spoon in his bowl. Emma kept flicking her eyes between her son and her wife, making slight head motions as though to indicate Regina should say something. Regina steadfastly refused to talk, the smirk creeping back at Emma's discomfort. Henry sighed after a while.

"Sooo, this is awkward," he muttered whilst Regina burst into laughter at her family.


	2. They Wouldnt Dare Try

My contribution for day 2 of Swan Queen Week 2014 - Fake relationship :)

As always, thoughts and comments are mega appreciated

* * *

A perfect eyebrow arched in disbelief. "You want me to do _what, _Miss Swan?" Regina's icey tone slapped against Emma's pleading countenance. She wrung her hands together, shifting from foot to foot in front of The Mayors desk.

"OK so maybe to be clearer," Emma tried again, "Basically I've got a bunch of annoying- gentleman admirers and they just won't take a hint." The blonde grasped at the ends of her leather jacket sleeves, fidgeting. "Like I've been really clear with them – saying I am not interested, talking about seeing someone else, flirting with Ruby in front of them to try and get them to take a hike."

Piercing dark eyes caught Emma's, she felt like she was being targeted by a massive laser.

"Why, Miss Swan, would pretending to be in a _relationship_ with me work if your efforts already hadn't had the desired effect?" The Mayors condescending tone slid down Emma's back making her cringe as she muttered her reply. "Excuse me?" The brunette snapped.

Emma exhaled, questioning her sanity in trying this approach to her... problem. Her heart beat wildly and her palms were sweating – her normal bodily reaction to being in a room with this forbidding goddess. She cleared her throat, "I said, you are a lot more difficult to ignore, and if they realised I was with a woman – _you – _then they wouldn't dare try any more... and then we could just have a 'fight' a couple of weeks later and go our separate ways. They hopefully will have gotten the message that I am not interested in them or guys full stop," The blonde finished imploringly. "Trust me I wouldn't be approaching you for something like this if I wasn't desperate – every damn day, I've got flowers arriving at the station, and short guys trying to bring me lunch, Whale keeps suggesting practising restraint techniques – I am at my wits end."

Regina regarded Emma thoughtfully as the blonde stood clearly exasperated in front of her. She loved having the upper hand on anyone, and particularly the frustrating blonde across from her. She didn't particularly care for Miss Swans problem but the thought of having someone like the honest and sincere woman treat her like the Queen she was – at least in public - didn't sound like too much of a hardship. And she wasn't bad to look at either.

Emma was about to launch into the next round of pleasing when she heard a crisp "ok," uttered from perfect lips.

"Really?" She asked, disbelievingly. Regina was agreeing? So easily?

"Are you deaf as well as mentally incompetent, Miss Swan? You can take me for lunch today at Granny's and then you can fix some things around the house for me. We can discuss it very loudly in front of your fan club."

Emma nodded eagerly at this lifeline, lips lifting in a smile as relief swept across her. As infuriating as Regina was, as long as they kept Henry out of it she really appreciated the brunettes razor sharp wit and commanding presence. Hopefully they could pretend convincingly enough to everyone else that they were involved.

"Well Sheriff, its lunch time," The Mayor declared, licking her lips. Emma stood rooted to the spot, entranced by that suggestive action as the other woman stood and gathered her belongings before sweeping over the the blonde and dragging her from the room by her hand.

Emma stumbled slightly before tightening her grip on the slender hand and getting her head out of the gutter.

"Oh Madam Mayor have you seen The Sheriff she's not at -"

"Not now Sidney, make an appointment," Regina smirked as the man stood focusing on their joined hands as they exited the building – he was holding a bunch of flowers, "Come on darling, lets see what you can get to satisfy my appetite."

"Christ Regina, could you be any more suggestive," Emma rolled her eyes, noting that Sidney had dropped the flowers in a bin with a defeated slump of shoulders as they walked to the Mercedes parked on the road.

"You asked to make sure everyone got the idea, _dearest_, I'm just following through with what you requested," The brunette smiled with a dangerous quirk of her lips, causing a shudder of arousal to bolt through Emma's body. She sighed, wondering what she had let herself in for.


	3. Only If You Behave

For day 4 of Swan Queen Week - Accidental Stimulation ;)

* * *

Emma couldn't remember having such a carefree _fun_ time in ages. She tipped her head back, throat burning with the liquor sliding down, building on the buzz that had already settled in her belly. Ruby smiled at her and signalled the barman for another. The blonde returned the other woman's grin, slinging her arms around her to pull them together for a sloppy hug. It was supposed to be a girls night out – but it was like the entire population of Storybrooke was here, not that it mattered. The music was loud and the bass deep enough to be vibrating Emma's bones. She was in heaven.

Another shot of tequila under her belt, Emma made her way, hips shifting in time with the beat, shoulders bopping, to the heaving dance floor. Mary Margaret and Ashley were huddled together at the edge of the crowd, dancing more timidly than the main part of the crowd. Emma shimmied up to them and started doing some goofy moves, waving her arms around, trying to get them to loosen up. She laughed and just let the music settle over her, the alcohol roaring through her system allowing her to just unwind and move unselfconsciously, drawing her further into the moving dance floor. She adored being drunk in a crowd of dancing bodies, it was one of her favourite sensations. Undulating bodies and heavily vibrating bass was an intoxicating mix starting a low level of arousal burning through her. She smiled and shook her hair free, glorifying in the utter freedom she found amongst this crowd.

She ambled out of the main room a while later, lightly tracing a hand along the wall as she made her way to the bathroom, her bladder not complying with her will to stay in the close press of bodies. She hummed along with the beat of the music, nodding her head absent-mindedly as she walked, her mind foggy. Turning the corner, she collided with someone, stumbling and grabbing onto the person in her panic as she fell. The breath whooshed from her lungs as a solid body landed on top of her.

"What where you are going, you fool"

Emma's mind offered all sorts of swear words to summarise the shit storm she reckoned would happen now. Of all the people to pull over as you fell down? Bloody Regina Mills. However, Regina Mills was on top of her, and her mind also offered all sorts of scenarios where this was Emma's fucking dream.

She looked up at the other woman, as she tried to ignore the knee currently very close to the apex of her thighs, just brushing and no more, tried to ignore the major dry mouth that she now had, tried to ignore the ache between her thighs and the fact she couldn't breath. She was also aware that she hadn't responded to the dark woman atop her. Her mind was struggling to cope with coherence, trying to come up with a witty riposte to save some face. Regina's eyes were practically black, and Emma found herself being swallowed up in those depths, the other woman's lips were parted and her chest heaved, hair slicked back from the heat of the club. A low moan escaped Emma's throat before she could clamp down on it, her eyes sliding shut as she was assaulted by a strong wave of lust rolling over her.

Fuck. What was she going to do.

Her eyes snapped open. Regina had shifted her knee further up and ground it against the seam of her jeans, a smug and triumphant look written across that fucking perfect face. Emma couldn't help but squirm against the body on top of her, every instinct telling her to reach out and grab the other woman but her innate stubbornness fought to stop her. She was trapped.

Regina lowed her lips to Emma's ear, hot breath making the blonde's inner muscles clench. "I bet its killing you that I make you feel like this." Emma hissed at the superior tone the other woman was using, but was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure thrumming through her body, the arrogance of the brunette making it a hundred times hotter.

"You are so full of yourself," She managed out, teeth gritting to stop another moan escaping.

The brunette chuckled darkly, the sound sending shivers down Emma's spine, before bringing their mouths together, breath mingling. "Only when I'm alone and thinking of you, dear."

Emma uttered a cry of disappointment as Regina pushed up and stood, smirking at the blonde lying boneless on the ground. "You better move Miss Swan, wouldn't want anyone else sprawled on top of you now, would you?"

"Fuck you Regina," The blonde called frustratedly, as the brunette walked away, her eyes riveted to that fucking sinful ass.

"Only if you behave," The other woman turned and flashed a wink over her shoulder before disappearing.


	4. Go Back To Bed, Idiot

Written for Swan Queen Week day 5 - Prompt caregiving. Thoughts, as always, much appreciated :)

* * *

Emma groaned as she heaved Into the porcelain bowl. She cursed alcohol. She cursed her lack of willpower. She cursed her crappy tolerance levels. She cursed Leroy and his challenge to a drinking competition - didn't he know that would get her competitive side stretching and preening.

Motherfucker. All she could remember was shot after shot, Ruby cheering her on, Leroy's eyes slowly going out of focus in the dank light of the bar. Flashes of dim dodgy lighting and some heavy bass vibrating through her body before the mind boggling chill of the nights air. Scraping her knee and pain in her hands from splinters.

Her head felt like it was being pounded by a particularly ferocious gorilla, and her stomach felt like it was on that rollercoaster she had gone on one time with a foster family.

She retched again, her head pounding, stomach protesting violently. Sweat clung to her clammy skin, intensifying the sheer disgusting feeling every pore was currently oozing.

Idly her mind questioned why she was not in her own bathroom. And since that was established, who's bathroom was she in? She leaned her cheek against her arm which was braced along the seat, eyes slowly assessing the modern and tastefully decorated room. Marble surfaces and tile floors, scant personal touches apart from some very expensive looking beauty products. A feeling of unease scored down her spine like an ice cube and Emma scrunched up her face even more as a memory of hauling herself up a trellis came to her.

Who the fuck had a trellis that she would even remotely contemplate tackling in that state? Ruby was with her at the bar, Snow and David? They didn't have a trellis... Which left... Shit. Just... shit.

Regina.

Emma sighed and tried to sit back, breathing deeply through the waves of nausea rolling about in her stomach.

The brunette and her had struck up a tenuous friendship, based on necessity and sheer stubbornness. Regina claimed she tolerated Emma, whilst failing to hide the light in her eyes whenever the blonde appeared, whilst Emma clung to the sense of warmth she felt when in the brunettes company, refusing to be scared off by her threats of certain death if she didn't stop taking up her valuable time. The amount of history between them always made people question Regina's motives - had she cast a spell on the daughter of Snow White and Charming because why else would the saviour be willingly around the acerbic brunette. Emma wholeheartedly felt the truth was they understood one another, and as much as they had clashed, those territorial feelings over Henry had gone now that they realised neither was taking him from the other and that together they were indeed stronger when Storybrooke drama inevitably happened. They found they could talk to one another, confident that they would be taken seriously (well Regina always came prepared with quips about Miss Swans conduct and lack of intelligence but Emma gave back as good as she got) and that what they discussed was in confidence. And so a tenuous friendship has blossomed.

And now Emma had quite possibly fucked it all up

.

This was Regina's bathroom, she had somehow ended up here, blind drunk, doing god knows what. God only knew how she hadn't been turfed out straight away. She had woken up in a swanky luxurious bedroom in the most comfortable bed she had ever graced, and she had been in a few, usually in a more escape friendly state. Emma had no chance of sneaking out now, avoiding the inevitable shit storm that Regina would create.

As though the woman in question could hear her thoughts Emma's heart plummeted as she heard the door to the bedroom open and close, and footsteps softly pad across carpet towards her current sanctuary.

She kept her head down, braced for the acidic tone and cutting comments. Her stomachs lurched again at the thought of the woman's imminent rage, throat straining as all she brought up was froth. She could imagine the look of disgust and disappointment. She gagged and let out a groan at the sharp pain in her chest as the muscles violently clenched, head pounding from the pressure.

A hand came to rest on her back, soothing tones from a husky voice slipping into her awareness. It was like a cool splash of water on the hottest day in the desert. The hand of the couldn't-possibly-be-Regina-person rubbed circles over her tense spine, whilst another hand placed a glass of water in her line of sight by her knees.

Emma grunted her appreciation as best she could, gasping for breath.

"You are an Idiot"

Here it comes, the blonde told herself. Regina's voice was calm with the barest possible hint of amusement and affection which must have been wishful thinking on Emma's part because now she was about to unleash the beast that was Regina Mills's infamous temper. There would be chilling comments, threats, ultimatums about Henry, cold calculated barbs.

"Emma next time you get inebriated please refrain from scaling my walls like you are some superhero from Henry's books. If you could be so kind." The hand on her back changed from circles to trailing lines up and down her spine, sending waves of warmth through her.

Emma pushed herself back on trembling arms, eyes flicking skittishly from Regina's hair, to her shoulder, her lips and finally settling with some hesitance on the brown eyes regarding her with an eyebrow arched.

"Regina," she croaked painfully, "I am so, so sorry. I don't remember how I got here. I'll get my things and go"

Regina sat back, hand moving supportively to Emma's arm before clearing her throat, "you are going nowhere, you can barely keep your eyes open let alone walk."

Emma stared dumbly at the brunette, unable to comprehend the lack of intolerant attitude directed at her. Utterly confused by the gentle treatment from the other woman. "What?" Slipped out before she could stop it, "where is Regina and what have you done with my friend?"

A low chuckle caused her stomach to do funny things, not alcohol related. "When a girl comes to your window and attempts to serenade you and to confess their undying love, and then declares that she will save her queen before clambering up through her window -" Regina paused, Emma's head sank back to rest against her arms, skin flushing a violent red. Fuck, she recalled now, Leroy teasing her during the course of their competition, accusing the Blonde of not having the balls to go after what she really wanted like he had - his fairy - Ruby grinning salaciously and cracking a joke about mayors and sheriffs and crazy sexual tension. Emma had seen red, claiming ignorance and internally freaking out at the realisation that she loved their little family unit and nothing else made sense anymore.

She jumped as Regina's dulcet tones were suddenly closer to her, "when a girl is really very drunk but still insists that she will give me the best night of my life and then tackles me onto my own bed demanding I let her have her way with me before passing out like some kind of rock... She deserves to be kicked out and made to suffer" fear slithered momentarily down Emma's spine at the brunettes husky tones before jumping as a pair of soft lips pressed to her temple.

She turned and blinked owlishly at the gentle expression of concern on the brunettes face. "You are lucky then, that I don't mind you and your drunken antics, as over enthusiastic as they were." Regina arched her brow before pushing gracefully back to her feet, "brush your teeth and drink the water then go back to bed, idiot."

Emma let out the breath she had been holding since Regina started talking. "Regina- about what I did..." She grasped for words that would justify her actions coming up with nothing other than I fucking love you. But that was far too fast and scary and the words caught in her throat.

"I know, it was the drink, don't worry. Bed and I'll check on you in a while." The brunette smirked and then winked knowingly before exiting.


	5. Then I Lost The Nerve

For Swan Queen Week day 6 - Truth Serum

I wrote and rewrote this damn thing like a billion times, i may post the other prompt fills but this was the only one i was even halfway satisfied with.

Comments always appreciated :)

* * *

_Grumpy sniggered whilst he emptied the bottle he had stolen from the fairies into the bowl. Tonight was going to be very fun indeed._

It was Emma's birthday and everyone had crammed into Granny's to have a few drinks and celebrate. There was music pumping from the ancient speakers and everyone was chatting away getting slowly more and more intoxicated. Then suddenly people realised they were having issues not telling truth. It was small truths at first, yes I want more punch even though it tastes vile, no I don't like your new clothes, granny's lasagne is the best - not your mothers. As the evening went by people started to realise what a great opportunity this was to grill each other. Snow berated David for admitting that yes, he was envious of Hooks hair. Ruby told everyone that Granny enjoyed late night skinny dipping. Emma slapped Hook when he told her exactly what he liked doing with women on their backs. Whale admitted his admiration for Ruby. Blue declared her fondness for éclairs and synchronised swimming.

All in all, it was hell.

Emma observed all this, whilst trying like hell to stay out of conversation. Perfect opportunity to speak to Regina, neither of them could lie, she decided. It would bring about a new age of honesty. She found her perched on a bench outside Granny's, avoiding the chaos inside. She sat beside the other woman.

"Why did you run away when I asked you about Archie? Regina's back straightened almost painfully, her face going blank. She was silent for a while before she spat out her response.

"You weren't going to believe me Emma... I panicked... I was upset with you for not believing me after all we had been through." The brunette sighed, before adding, "Please don't ask me any questions Emma, I don't think either of us could handle the truth from each oth-"

"That day at the mine, when Henry was trapped, were you going to kiss me?"

Furious brown eyes looked at her, jaw working before a strained "yes" slipped from the brunette.

"And why didn't you?" Emma licked her lips.

Regina looked aghast, wringing her hands together, "Because... because I lost myself for a moment when I was going to do it, and then I remembered where we were and who else was there, and I couldn't let myself do that... in public... then I lost the nerve."

"Do you still want to do it?" She looked up at Regina from under dark lashes, heart pounding in anticipation of the answer from this goddess. Emma couldn't remember a time when the other woman hadn't set her body alight from the barest glance, the barest brush of skin, the tone of her voice. And now there was alcohol, and relative peace in Storybrooke, and apparently some kind of truth... potion or something that everyone had been spiked with. Whatever. Things were calm and Emma now had the nerve to talk to Regina. She looked expectantly at the brunette, breath caught in her throat as she answered with the barest of nods.

Emma let out a long breath, looking down at her hands in her lap before looking back up at the tense woman next to her. Every part of her body felt like there was electricity running through it, nerves jumping with anxiety.

"Do you want me to?" Emma smiled at the whispered question from the brunette, turning her body to face the other woman.

She slid a hand into the clenched fists on Regina's lap, before trailing the hand up the clothed arm and threading her fingers through luxurious dark tresses. Regina's eyes slipped closed and she swallowed, leaning her head back into the touch. Emma leaned closer until she was only inches from those lips she had literally had dreams about. Brown eyes snapped open as she felt Emma's breath mingle with her own, breathing becoming shallow as though someone had sucked out all the oxygen from the air.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" They sprang away from each other as Snow's voice filtered down to them from the door.

Regina slapped both hands over her mouth, emitting a loud muffled snort and groan. Bending down to bury her face in her lap. Emma turned blithely to her mother before blurting "About to kiss Regina"before swearing and wishing the ground would swallow her up.

It was as though someone had flicked a switch and the music suddenly quietened down as Snow White shrieked "You were about to kiss _who_?", which brought everyone spilling out the door to

"Who was she going to kiss?"

"Emma was going to kiss Regina?"

"Pfft have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"Did you see them that time at the mines?"

"I'll bet they've been doing the nasty way before now."

"I wonder who's the top?"

"I wonder if Regina likes getting cuffed by her sheriff?"

"Snow are you ok?"

"ENOUGH," Bellowed a red cheeked Regina, standing and grasping for Emma's hand, "Yes we were going to kiss, yes I look at her like she's water to a thirsty man, no we have not been 'doing the nasty' and I am most definitely a top – oh my god!" Regina growled angrily before disappearing in a swirl of smoke, taking the stunned blonde with her.

They landed in Regina's kitchen, Emma stumbling slightly before the brunette reached out to steady her. They found themselves drawn into each others spaces, intoxicated by the shared truths they had learned.

"So, you are a top eh?" Emma couldn't help but quip about this fact that the whole town would know by morning.

Regina brought a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before grazing Emma's cheek with her knuckles, "Yes," she grabbed the blondes hand and tugged her towards the hallway, "And I think I would like getting cuffed by my sheriff too," She tossed over her shoulder.

Emma's breath caught in her throat before she swallowed. Tonight was going to be full of revelations.


	6. Can You Get High On Fairy Dust?

For Swan Queen Week day 7 - Accidental Marriage

* * *

"Regina, why do I have a big sparkly ring on my finger?" Croaked Emma Swan, struggling to keep her eyes open at the vicious onslaught of the light pouring in through the window. "And why," she cleared her throat, "Am I in your bed?"

Regina sat bolt upright, a gasp of horror escaping her. It would have been comical – her hair mussed more than sleep would normally cause it to be, traces of make up smeared on her face – eyes black like pandas – clutching the sheets to her protectively. She looked around wildly, before settling her gaze on the blonde hair streaming out from under a generous heap of duvet.

"Emma," She breathed, noting a gleaming rock on her finger also, "What happened last night?" She groaned as her skull began to pound, flopping back dramatically into the twisted sheets. The blonde swept the covers away from her face and grunted whilst turning her self to face the brunette. Consternation written on each woman's face as they struggled to recall the previous nights events.

"There was alcohol," Emma started.

A snort, "You don't say," the other woman snarked, rolling her eyes.

"Granny's, beer – wine for you. We were having dinner to talk about Henry. "Emma sucked her lower lip thoughtfully, wincing at the apparent sensitivity of them. "We went for another drink at The Rabbit Hole – Leroy invited us to come to a party."

Both women groaned at the memory of a grinning Leroy looming at them out of the darkness, crooking a finger like some kind of bad erotic film. "Fairies!" The both exclaimed.

"They were having some kind of solstice party, remember?" The blonde nodded, "Fairy dust." Regina hissed. They looked at each other.

"Are you saying we went on a major bender and ended up getting even more out of our faces with the nuns and the dwarves... can you get high on fairy dust?" Emma grabbed her phone which was helpfully placed on the unit next to her, pulling up her photo folder.

The first twenty photos badly blurred shots of figures stumbling about around what may have been a bonfire. Some selfies with Blue, some of a pouting Regina, hair mussed and cheeks rosy. Her eyebrow arched at the photos of herself and Regina looking pretty cosy. Someone had then taken it upon themselves to capture events for the blonde.

She choked as an image of herself on her knee in front of Regina with what may have been a haribo ring flicked up. "Romantic," Regina snorted making Emma jump, not realizing the brunette had leaned closer to look at the screen.

Next photo showed a crowed of euphoric faces, clutching their cheeks and pointing. Regina poofing the ring into the ones they were currently sporting caused the brunette to laugh. The one after showed Blue standing holding out her wand in front of the two of them. Some more of people all looking in the same direction, the light from the bonfire bathing them all in orange. Last picture showed Emma with the biggest shit eating grin on her face carrying an equally euphoric looking Regina in her arms.

They both were silent as they contemplated the enormity of the situation. The very bad situation. The really not like them in any way shape or form situation. Also the why are we not freaking out more situation.

"Regina..." Emma looked up at the brunette, "Why are we naked?"


	7. Her Arrogance Will Get Her Killed

Written for the final day of Swan Queen Week summer 2014 - Prompt of (creators choice) rescue romance.

* * *

"Hold on!" Cried a frantic Snow, freezing cold water sloshing over the deck of The Jolly Roger. The tempest raged on and on forever it seemed. The small crew, cold to the bone and being dry a fond memory, did their best to avoid getting swept away on treacherous waves or getting battered by flying objects unable to tie themselves down.

David and Snow huddled together against the mast, lengths of rope now looped around them ensuring that if the ship didn't go down, they would at least remain in one place. Hook stood at the wheel, battling with the ever straining wood, cursing and snarling at the wind and the clouds and the water. Gold had already lashed himself to the railings, grimly silent.

Emma grasped a length of rope that was sailing past her head and swiftly tied herself to the net that went up to the crow's nest, looping an arm through the net for good measure. She scanned the deck for the other member of their motley crew. Regina stood on the deck, a spot of utter calm in the crazy noise and wind that permeated every sense, she was staring out to sea, as though oblivious to the weather conditions or the danger it presented. Emma's blood boiled, stupid woman. Her arrogance will get her killed. She yelled at the infuriating brunette to stop being such an idiot and to tie herself to something. Regina ignored her, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

The ship lurched, a wave catching the prow. Emma grit her teeth as she heard groaning wood and the tell-tale sounds of splintering. "Goddamn it Regina –" She started to yell in horror as a gust of wind made the Brunette lose her balance. A wave slapped against the deck, catching the dark haired woman as she stumbled, Emma's heart jumped into her throat.

She watched in horror as time slowed to a snails pace - the other woman starting to slide with the pull of the wave. Emma fought against the ropes holding her and reached -she caught Regina with an arm around her waist and tugged the woman back against her with all her might, muscles burning with the effort of fighting the water rushing around both of them. "Hold on to me" She shouted shortly at the brunette before struggling to free up some rope to secure her, however she couldn't let go of the other woman without risking her slipping from her grasp.

Emma pulled the other woman tight against her front, both arms around her middle, chin tucked into the crook of Regina's neck, holding on with all her might as the ship rocked violently. More waves crashed against them. She felt Regina grip her arms weakly in return, the woman trembling, she seemed so small in Emma's arms whilst the tempest raged about them for what seemed like hours.

* * *

It had calmed, eventually. A magical storm, Hook had surmised. Snow and David had returned to their usual optimistic selves, the terror sliding from them like water off a ducks back, they decided to go below to get some rest whilst they could.

Regina had remained quiet, subdued, Emma had only noticed after the lack of sass from the brunette over her parents commenting that it could have been a lot worse. The darker woman had peeled herself from Emma's arms without a word and separated herself from the rest of the group, standing at the prow, staring out to sea as she had been earlier.

Emma approached her, curious, aware of not startling the other woman so she deliberately scuffed her boots and banged into things. She smiled inside at the audible sigh emitted from the brunette.

"Miss Swan must you follow me everywhere?

Emma tucked her hands in her pockets and shuffled up to stand next to Regina. "No, thank _you, _Regina, for saving my life," she quipped.

Tutting, the other woman met Emma's eyes with her own, "Barely, I had it in hand," she sniffed before turning away. Emma's eyes zeroed in on the imperceptible shaking of Regina's hand, the almost but not quite trembling of her voice. She stared at the other woman appraisingly, having learned long ago that there was no point in calling the brunette out about things, she would talk in her own time, if ever.

Regina was about to turn away completely when she blanched at Emma's words, "You should have been more careful – what would I have told Henry? And more to that – what would i-we done? You are a part of this family Regina." The brunette held her sincere gaze for a fierce moment, Emma preparing herself for the acerbic rant about to flow forth from those lips she thought about more and more these days. Regina surprised them both though by issuing a loud 'hmph' before storming to the middle of the ship and disappearing down the steps inside.

* * *

Emma lingered for a while before deciding to head down to get some rest, she was still soaked from the rain and it had started to give her a chill. She thought with dread the fact that she was sharing a cabin with Regina. It had made sense at first, Snow and David would want to be together, there was no way she was sleeping in the same room as Hook, and Regina would have put a fireball through him at the first opportunity so the only choice was for him to share with Gold. Which left Emma to bunk with Regina. Joy. At least she didn't look like she would snore, but appearances could be deceiving. She made her way to her cabin, and eased inside the dark space, trying to be quiet incase the older woman was sleeping.

The breath was knocked from her lungs as a solid form rushed into her, pushing her back against the door. A pair of lips muffled her exclamation of surprise, a bolt of arousal careening down her spine as the scent of apples and cinnamon filled her senses. Regina was kissing her. Regina Mills was fucking kissing her. Her brain short circuited as the brunettes tongue sought entrance which Emma willingly gave, her hands coming up to thread through dark tresses. Regina's hands grabbed Emma's thin shirt, pulling the blonde tighter against her. Emma moaned as hot lips started to trail to her ear, the hot breath caressing her lobes causing shivers to shoot through her body.

"Thank you," Regina whispered so quietly, Emma had to strain to hear it above her laboured breathing, before she registered the warm body starting to pull away. She reacted on instinct, staying with the brunette, winding her arms around the older woman's slender waist, pulling her back against herself.

"Don't run away from me, but also don't do this if the only reason is gratitude" Emma licked and nipped at the brunettes neck, smiling as she heard the other woman's breath catching, her fingers lingering hesitantly on the blondes back, before digging in as Emma bit down none too gently. A wanton moan slipped from the brunette, before Emma found herself spun and dumped on one of the bunks, the dark haired woman feverishly stripping off both their clothes before climbing in after her. Their warm bodies moved together, tongues duelling and hands trailing everywhere, finding absolution in each other, losing themselves for a while. The brunette whispered thank you again before making the blonde explode with her head between her legs, arms holding down Emma's writhing body. Regina clung to the blonde, back arching as Emma, 3 fingers deep inside told her to let go. Her body shook and Emma had to silence her moans of pleasure with her mouth before her body went slack, falling back onto the bed, pulling the blonde down on top of her.

They lay together, slick with sweat as their breathing returned to normal. Emma was sprawled across the brunette, she wondered if she was crushing the other woman but any time she tried to move, strong hands would tug her back to where she was, and delicate fingers would trace patterns down her back. They lay together in the dark, listening to the creaking of the boat, the occasional gusts of wind that were taking them ever closer to Neverland, to their son. They understood one another, both stressed about their impending quest, stressed about what they would find, but they could rely on one another. They would find Henry.


End file.
